Growing Life
by EmCullenIsMyTeddyBear
Summary: Paul pushes Bella away due to his phase. Little does he know, it's not just Bella he has to think about anymore. Strong lang use
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For the purposes of this story, Paul will be 19 (a year older than Bella) when he phases. All recognizable plots are credited to S. Meyer.**

Chapter 1:

The history

The little five year old girl was woken up by the house phone ringing. She looked outside and saw that it was still dark, and wondered who would be calling at this time of night. She threw back her covers, and ran into the kitchen looking for her daddy. She found him hanging up the phone, and got scared because he was crying.

She had never seen her daddy cry before. Her father, hearing her little sniffle, he looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Aunt Sara has gone to mommy and angels."

She didn't know where the angels were; just that she hadn't seen her mommy since she joined them.

"Go pack a bag Bella; we're going to stay with Uncle Billy for a while"

_Two years later (Bella is 7)_

It was unusually warm in La Push as Bella ate her ice cream on the porch of the house her dad had bought last year. She heard her cousin Jacob come outside to sit beside her, licking an ice cream cone of his own. With Jacob being a year older than her, she asked the question she hoped he knew.

"Where do the angels live Jakey?"

Her cousin looked at her surprised before answering, "Way up there Bells," he said pointing to the sky, "You can't see them, but they're always there."

Bella nodded, and wondered just how far away they were. She was broken out of her thoughts by her ice cream cone being hit to the dirt. She looked up into the eyes of Paul Aaron. He was the same age as Jake, and ever since she moved here, always teasing her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and slightly scared.

"What's the matter pale face? Scared of the big bad wolf?" Paul said grinning before he turned and ran back to his house right up the street.

Jacob offered her a lick of his cone before speaking,

"Dad says that when boys pick on girls, they like them."

Bella thought about this before answering,

"That's gross Jakey, boys have cooties," she said, scrunching up her nose.

The two cousin's dads just chuckled from the open window above.

_Seven years later (Bella is 14)_

Bella huffed as she lay back down on her bed. Tomorrow was her first day of high school, and she had NOTHING to wear! She sighed again as she lifted herself off her bed, and put on her shoes to go outside. She yelled out to her dad that she would be back by dark, and set off on the path in the woods behind her house.

She grinned as she came upon the tree house her and Jacob had built a few years ago, it was a place not even their dads knew about.

She grabbed the ladder rung and hoisted herself up. Her grin faded when she saw who else was in there.

"Paul Aaron. What in the hell are you doing in MY tree house?"

He barely gave her a glance before going back to looking out the side, swinging his legs over the edge. Bella may not have liked him, but she didn't like to see anyone hurting. She sat down beside him, and tried not to leave when she saw him lean away from her.

"You may hate me for whatever reason, but I want you to know that you can talk to me; and what you say won't be repeated to anyone."

Paul sighed before turning to her and saying, "My dad isn't the nicest person in the world. He doesn't know when to put the bottle down, and he loves a punching bag when he's drunk. Just so happened that I was the punching bag this time."

Bella didn't know what to say or do. So she just laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry"

Paul just laughed humorlessly and looked away. He finally turned his head to ask her just why the hell she cared when he realized that she was a lot closer than he thought.

He leaned forward and just when their lips were about to meet he whispered, "Thank you" before smashing his mouth to hers. He opened his eyes in shock and found hers were the same. They were both thinking the same thing 'Why does this feel so right?'

Paul suddenly jerked away and glanced at her before jumping down and running away to his house. Bella touched her lips and sighed. She could handle being Paul's girlfriend, and couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

_Six __**months**__ later_

Bella was one pissed bitch. Paul hadn't looked her way once since school had started, and continued to tease her with newly acquired gusto. She didn't understand. Why would Paul kiss her if he didn't want to be her boyfriend? She was stomping her way to her tree house, hoping that the forest would calm her down, when she noticed a pair of legs swinging.

Just who she wanted to see. Paul. She yanked herself up into the tree house, and started yelling at him, "What exactly is your problem that you can't even acknowledge the girl that you were making out with, unless you're teas-"

Bella was cut off by Paul's mouth against hers. She sighed into the kiss and began to relax her body, but then she remembered why she was mad in the first place. She automatically yanked away from him.

"You don't have the right to kiss me whenever you desire. It's not like we're together. You care to much what people think for that to happen anyways." She sneered

"To hell with what people think Bella, I don't want to not be with you anymore. And I sure as hell want to kiss you whenever I want," was all Paul said before he caught her hands in his and pulled her into his arms. Bella sighed hoping he would live up to it.

The next day, Paul Aaron and Bella Swan walked down the halls of La Push High holding hands.

_Two years later (Bella is 16)_

Bella knew Paul loved her. She sighed in contentment as she pulled the sheets around her and laughed when she heard Paul cursing in the shower. He didn't have to say the words yet. His love was in the way her touched her so gently, and how he cried with her when he hurt her not an hour ago.

She loved Paul enough to give him the gift of being her first everything: kiss, boyfriend, and lover.

Bella smiled at that got off the bed, and walked into the bathroom. She tore back the shower curtain and smirked as she asked Paul when he would be ready to do it again.

The whole reservation heard his laugh.

_Two years later (Bella is 18)_

Bella was ecstatic as she pulled into Paul's drive and hopped out of the cab of her truck. She had just graduated, and she and Paul were moving together to Seattle next month so they could be together while she got her degree. They had talked about this, but didn't expect it for a while. Bella was praying to whoever was in the sky that Paul would love her surprise.

She rounded the house when there was no answer at the door, and saw Paul coming out of the woods. She began to run to him, but stopped when she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her.

"Paul… Babe, what's wrong."

"Just go Bella. Go get your degree and live your life, but do so without me. I've realized that I'm not ready to settle down."

Bella looked at him in shock. "You're not ready? You were pushing this damn thing the second you graduated and I had a year left. You can't even look me in the eye as you tell me that you want nothing to do with me?"

Bella wasn't angry at this point, she was numb. This was not how things were supposed to go. What the hell had happened in the past 24 hours that Paul no longer wanted to be with her?

"Well you have a bit of a problem with that Paul-"

"Fuck it. You deal with it. I'm done. Go Bella, now; and don't look back."

Bella stumbled back to her truck and started to drive. Halfway to Seattle she had to pull off on the side of the road because she was crying too hard to see the road.

She put her hand to her stomach and whispered to the growing life inside it, "Fuck him lil guy. We don't need him anyway."

With her resolve set, Bella once again set off for Seattle. She was doing what Paul asked, she wasn't looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: now don't get used to the special treatment people! I won't be updating this often normally; I just had this chapter in my head and had to get it down! REVIEW! I don't own anything, sad but true.**

Chapter 2:

Complications

Bella sighed as she looked up at the apartment her and Paul were supposed to live in together. They had already paid first and last rent, so she decided to move in while she looked for a less expensive place for her and the lil guy.

She walked around cutting the lights on and was thankful that she and Paul had moved some of their shit in during the beginning of the summer. At least now she wouldn't have to face him for a while. She lay down on the couch and began to cry as the day's events came rushing back to her.

How was she supposed to raise a baby on her own? Money wasn't a problem, when her mom passed Bella and her dad had sued the drunk driver of the 18 wheeler driver that hit her. She sniffled again thinking of what all this baby was losing.

Already it had no grandparents other than Charlie, and no father. Then a thought came to her. The reservation was fiercely loyal. If one of them knew she was pregnant, then all of them did. She cried even harder realizing that she couldn't even tell her father about his grandchild.

Bella, thinking she had wallowed in self pity long enough, drug herself into the kitchen to call her dad and tell him that she had moved a little sooner than originally planned; but that she would call him every time she got the chance.

She then walked into their- no her bedroom and stripped down to her PJ's to get ready for bed. Once comfortably situated she got the Quileute tribe legend book out of her nightstand and began to read it to her lil guy. She rubbed her tummy and told him,

"I don't ever want you doubt where you come from little man."

She smiled as she remembered a time when she was little, and she wanted nothing more than to be a 'protector of the tribe'. She laughed at herself and shook her head at her fanciful thoughts.

A few weeks later Bella was at the hospital for her 18 week appointment. She shuddered at the fact that they were going to have to draw blood. But she supposed that if it kept her lil guy healthy then she could live with a little pain. She smiled absently and rubbed her tummy.

She rose out of the uncomfortable chair as the doctor called her name and ushered her to a back room. She just looked at him as he prepped the needle and pulled out the vials he had to fill. Her eyes widened as he continued to pull out vials until there were at least nine on the stand beside him.

He just smiled at her and told her to relax and look the other way. She felt a prick but not much after that. She relaxed and let the doctor do his thing, but she couldn't help the relieved sigh when he said he was finished.

She waited for him to gauze her arm before she hopped of the table and said her thanks to him as he walked out of the room. She gathered her shit and went to the reception desk to make her next appointment two weeks from now, at which she would finally get to see her baby.

She walked out happy that she would finally get to see her little man.

Bella grumbled as she dug through her bag for her cell phone that was insistently ringing. Her heart jumped in her throat as she read the caller I.D.

She answered timidly, "Hello?"

"Bella Swan, yes this is Doctor Llamb's office calling. We were wondering if you could come in tomorrow for an Amniocentesis test."

Bella's heart was in her throat as she answered, "Yes … is there something wrong with my baby?" Her voice caught on a sob as she waited for the answer.

"We cannot say at this point ma'm which is why we would like you to come tomorrow"

Bella said that was fine and shut her phone without saying goodbye. She clutched her stomach as she rocked back and forth. There couldn't be anything wrong with her baby. There just couldn't be.

That night she didn't sleep.

Bella was sitting in her car outside the hospital long before she was due inside. She waited anxiously for the clock to hit nine, and when it did she ran inside to the front desk and managed to choke out that she was here for an appointment.

A half hour later she was jiggling her leg as she waited for the doctor to come back into the room and give her the results. She was paying some big bucks to get the testing done now, and prayed that Charlie wasn't keeping tabs on her bank account.

She jumped up as she heard the knob turn and just looked at him with impatience.

"We are having a specialist come in to look at your test Miss Swan," Dr. Llamb said with sympathy.

Bella was floored, "If there is something wrong with my baby I want to know right the hell now!"

She was shaking with the effort to stay calm and not punch the nice doctor in his know-it-all head.

He sighed and motioned for her to sit down before he said, "It's not like anything we have seen before Miss Swan. Your baby has two extra sets of chromosomes and that has never been recorded anywhere in medical history. We are having a specialist come on just to see if he has any light to shine on the matter. The fact that your baby has _two extra _pairs could be a very good thing or a very bad thing. We aren't sure as of right now."

Bella was shocked. All she could do was nod and follow the doctor to the reception desk to schedule her next appointment, this time with a specialist.

Bella made her way home on auto pilot and dint break down until she was safely in her room. She cried until the sun went down, then she just laid there thinking. She was going to love this baby fiercely. No matter what was wrong, or how long she had him; she was going to show him nothing but love. As she rolled over to make her way to the shower, she saw the legend book sitting on her nightstand.

She was filled with shock, and then stupidity. She couldn't believe that she thought, if only for a second, that the legends were true. But then she let her mind wander, what if this was the key to saving her child? Was she willing to risk letting the answers slipping from her grasp because she was to close minded to believe.

No. No she wasn't. With that she made her way into the kitchen and picked up the phone to dial the number she knew all too well.

She wasn't surprised to hear Uncle Billy's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Uncle Billy, let me talk to Jacob."

"I'm sorry Bella, he's out righ-"

"I don't give a flying fuck what he's doing right now, I need to speak with him Uncle. Right. The. Fuck. Now." Bella growled to the phone.

Billy was shocked silent as he wheeled his way to Jacob's room not really expecting to find him in there. He sighed as he responded to Bella, "He really isn't in Bella but I can give you the number where you can reach him.

Bella sighed knowing that it was better than nothing and asked for it. Hanging up the phone she immediately dialed the number her uncle had given her.

"Hello?" said a shy female voice.

"Yes, I don't give a fuck who you are but I was told that I could reach Jacob Black on this line. So he better fucking be there or I will raise hell," by the end of her rant Bella was out of breath and felt sorry that this innocent woman had to deal with her emotions right now.

"Uh, yes. Give me a moment to put him on please."

Bella huffed and said that was fine before she went back to jiggling her leg, waiting for her cousin to get on the line.

"Yeah, it's Jacob." He sounded slightly out of breath.

"Are the legends true Jakey?"

"B- Bella?" his voice quavered but at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was protecting her baby.

"Yes, now answer the damn question."

"You haven't spoken to any of us in months and that's all you say to me? By what right should I tell you anything?" Jacob huffed as he waited for his cousin to answer. He was surprised when all he got in return was a sob.

"Can anyone hear us Jake?" Bella asked through her tears.

Hearing this Sam and Quil shuffled outside taking Emily with them so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"No Bells, you're in the clear. Now what the hell is this about?"

"I just really need to know Jakey. It's seriously important."

"Okay but why?" Jake was getting fed up with her not answering his questions.

"Jacob Black can you please just answer the fucking question and for once in your life not be so goddamn nosey?"

"No bells, I honestly don't think I can."

"You can't or won't?"

"Can't Bells, believe me, if I could I would have a long time ago."

"Well who can give me answers?" Bella was getting pissed at the fact that this conversation was running in circles.

"I'll get him."

Bella heard him cover the phone and yell for someone. Then there was a different male voice on the line.

"What do you want?"

"All I want to know is if the legends are true?"

"And why would a pale face such as yourself be needing with that information?" Sam asked smirking thinking that would end her questions. He had no idea the seriousness of what she was going to say.

"Because my unborn child depends on the fact that those legends are true. Because if they aren't; my little man is going to have some problems cooking. And because most of fucking all I am alone in this whole fucking thing and I would like a few goddamn reassurances that my baby is going to be okay," her voice broke on a sob as Sam sat there shocked.

"Yes Bella. The legends are true."

All Sam heard was her "Well fuck" before the line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I really do spoil ya'll! 3 chapters in as many days! Whew, I can't believe how fast I'm pushin these out! REVIEW! I own nothing!**

Chapter 3:

Of all the luck

All Bella heard was Sam's "Yes Bella. The legends are true." Before she mumbled out a "Well fuck" and hung up the phone. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she couldn't seem to stop it. The only consistent thought was 'my lil guy could be a werewolf'.

Hell his daddy could be too she thought in surprise, and wondered if Paul knew about what he could become. She couldn't believe that the legends were true, but at the same time she was ecstatic because it explained her wacky test results that had been freaking her out the past 24 hours.

She sighed as she realized that she had just told some random man that she was pregnant and prayed that he didn't know who he was talking to. If he did know her the whole reservation would know by sundown.

Bella's only hope was that they wouldn't think to look for her in Seattle, that being the obvious choice of places for her to go.

She really didn't want to go back… ever. But especially not so soon.

Of course she had no such luck.

By the next week she realized that her pregnancy wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. The day before, she was in the supermarket; and could smell the cologne of a guy standing at least five yards away from her. God it made her sick.

And when she heard a lady whisper about her from the aisle she had just come from Bella just about lost it. Like she needed this two bit whore reminding her that she was alone and the size of a beached whale, with more pounds to come.

And, to add more to the already hellish experience, she _growled_ at the waitress in her favorite restaurant for trying to take a plate that was still piled with food. In Bella's defense, just because she was eating off her desert plate **did not** mean that she was done with her dinner plate!

Bella knew in her heart she would have to go back; that no ordinary would be able to see her without her revealing that her baby was one of the supernaturals. She really wasn't looking to driving back home to Forks.

She didn't have to. Apparently her dad got tired of her ignoring his phone calls, and he decided to come out and see her. His face was a not so lovely puce color and his eyes were bugged out when he finally saw her. For a moment Bella was scared that she would have to rush him to the hospital.

"Who did this to you Bella?" Bella's heart broke as she sees her father's pain- wait! He didn't know already?

"You didn't know?"

"Know what Bella? I'll kill him."

Bella sank into a chair and tried to process what her father was saying. Did this mean that the stranger didn't say anything? She knew even with Charlie being adopted onto the reservation that he was still considered one of the tribe. If the guy had told anyone her dad would have known.

But what in the hell did he have to gain by keeping his mouth shut? Bella sighed.

"Don't worry Dad. It's just me now and I'm doing fine, and-"

"I don't care how _fine _you are Bella. You're going to come home with me and we are going to talk about this."

Bella shook her head resigned to the fact that she was going home with her father. Bella figured that if her dad didn't think it was a reservation baby, then he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Fine Dad. Just don't- don't tell anyone okay?"

Charlie huffed and led Bella out to the car. They didn't speak on the ride back to Forks but that was nothing new to them. When they finally arrived Bella calmly went into the house and automatically sought out the kitchen.

She patted her tummy and grumbled to her lil guy, "Lil man, you gotta stop turning mommy into a horse when she eats for us!"

Bella's face reddened when she saw Charlie standing in the doorway looking shocked. His look softened as he asked, "Does he know Bella?"

She looked everywhere except her father and noticed all the boxes of take-out. To ease her conscience at letting Charlie fend for himself, and to avoid the question Bella grabbed the keys and told him she was going to the store.

It wasn't until Bella was half-way though the parking lot that she remembered that the plan was to _NOT _be seen. But then she thought that if Charlie was going to make her stick around, and she could use his help, then people were going to find out anyway. May as well start now.

Bella brushed away the tears that had surfaced and made her way into the market. Thankfully it was empty of anyone she knew. She grimaced and cursed softly realizing she had thought to soon.

There in the next aisle was Jared. Paul's best friend. He seemed to be speaking to someone, perhaps a girlfriend because his eyes were filled with nothing but adoration and love.

Bella was hoping to sneak behind him, get what she wanted, and leave. But as she was putting her plan into action Jared went to turn, which made Bella try to duck behind to lemon cart. However, with having very little coordination to start with, and a big ass belly with a baby cooking in it; Bella didn't exactly achieve her goal.

She actually knocked over the lemon cart causing them to go everywhere and have everyone within the market come running. Bella blushed, murmuring that she was fine, and waved them all off.

Jared being the gentleman that his momma raised him to be went over to help Bella as she once again mentally slapped herself. She then had a sudden thought, what if the tumble had hurt the baby? She felt her stomach looking for she didn't know what, but when she felt no pain she sighed in relief and continued to look at the ground waiting for Jared to leave.

He suddenly gasped, "Kim, babe, lemme call you back!"

Bella, knowing that she was caught, accepted his hand and he hoisted her up. All Jared could do was look down at her shocked. Then he smiled and said, "Paul told us that you had left to move everything back down here, but we haven't seen you around in forever! God, I can't believe that I am going to be an uncle! Are you okay? When are you due? Wait- why didn't Paul say anything about this to us?"

Bella grimaced as he said that.

"Well, Paul doesn't exactly know."

"But you're _**huge! **_One look at you and-"

"That's just it Jared. Paul and I aren't together, and he doesn't know."

At that Jared's grin faded. He looked at her sternly but then laughed saying,

"You've got some 'splainin to do Lucy!"

'Well,' Bella thought, 'Fuck my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sadly, I do not own anything except the plot line. PLEASE review, they make write faster(:**

Chapter 4:

Hardships

Jared helped Bella with her bags after she had checked out and walked her to her car saying, "I'll wait for you to tell Paul before I say anything; but you have to tell him Bella. It's not fair to him that he doesn't know. I know you think that he's the biggest asshole in the world, but I think he had a pretty good reason behind his actions."

Seeing Bella was going to interrupt Jared held a hand and continued, "Just give him a chance Bella. That's all I'm asking."

Bella just nodded and said, "I know I have to tell him Jared. At first I figured if he didn't care about me, then he didn't care about what we made together. But then with my lil guys 'gift' I knew that he had to be here; with the tribe that might know what was happening with him."

Jared looked at Bella trying to judge how truthful she was being. Bella sighed.

"I promise I will tell him Jared, just give me time."

Jared nodded his head, said his goodbyes, and turning to go into the woods.

"Where's your car Jared?" Bella yelled to his retreating back. He just grinned wolfishly and replied,

"I ran Bells."

When he was out of sight Bella sagged against her truck and prayed to the spirits that Jared really wouldn't say anything to Paul.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

As she pulled into her driveway Bella glanced down to Paul's house, and was surprised to see how run down it was. She hopped out of her truck and huffed when she saw Charlie coming out to help her.

"I'm pregnant Dad, not dying. I can get the groceries."

"I know that Bells, just trying to protect you and the lil slugger."

Bella, knowing there was no beating that logic, just walked inside and sat down on the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table. Curiosity got the best of her and she yelled out to her Dad,

"What happened to Paul's house?"

Charlie looked at his daughter, and dropped the groceries in his hands as realization hit him.

Bella looked at him in shock as he said,

"It's not someone random at all is it Bells? Paul's the dad. That's why you didn't want to come home. Why doesn't he know sweetheart? Did he do something to you? I can grab my holster real quick, and I can put a bullet or two in his ass right now."

Bella was scared at the look on her father's face so she hurriedly said, "No dad! We just broke up and I had to get away, I haven't had the chance to tell him yet. And before you start with the riot act, yes I know that he has a right to know, and I plan to tell him soon."

Charlie looked at his babygirl, and wished he could take her pain away. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "All right Bells just make sure that it is soon. If he hears somewhere else, then it's going to look real bad."

"I know dad. So I'm going to ask you again," Charlie glared at her for her smart-ass remark, "Where does Paul live now?"

"I don't really know Bells, but I do know where you could find him. You remember Emily's place?" Charlie wait for her nod before he continued, "He's always over there eating, and it's right around dinner time so you should find him there."

Bella just nodded and grabbed her keys on her way out the door.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Bella turned into Emily's drive, and tried to remember how to breathe correctly. She put her truck into park and glanced up to see none other than her cousin barreling towards her. Jacob ripped open the truck door to swing his cousin into his arms.

"**Bells!**" Jacob's bellow brought out the rest of the house, and boy were they a lot of them Bella thought. She was just glad that Jacob had yet to notice her belly, but she was getting scared at how hard he was squeezing her. Jared was apparently thinking the same thing because he came rushing down the steps and ripped Jacob off her.

"Watch the lil guy dumbass!" the second the words were out of his mouth Jared slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Bella.

Bella knew it was just a waste of breath to yell at Jared when everyone was going to find out eventually, so she just smiled and shook her head at him. Then Bella timidly looked to her cousin. Jacob's face was one of pure rage.

"Who did this to you Bella? I'll kick his ass for you."

Bella just started laughing and patted his arm, "I just might take you up on that Jakey, keep in mind that you said that." Jared cringed at that, but Bella decided to ignore it and look towards the crowd and was glad to see that Paul wasn't there.

"Who did I speak to on the phone?" Bella asked, surprised at how strong her voice sounded.

A tall older man stepped forward and said, "It really is a pleasure to meet the girl that can cuss a random man out over the phone. I'm Sam."

Bella blushed and took his offered hand. "Sorry about that, it was a mothering instinct, is there somewhere we can talk?"

Sam nodded his head and motioned for her to go inside. "Would you like anything to eat?" said a pretty Native-American woman with scars marring one side of her face.

Bella grinned at her and said, "That would be lovely; I'm eating for two now so don't be afraid to pile on the food."

The lady laughed at that and turned to the stove. Bella turned towards Sam and waited for him to begin.

"That's my wife Emily, and her cooking is the best thing you will ever taste."

Seeing the food that was put in front of her Bella didn't doubt it. She looked at Sam impatiently and motioned for him to talk. Sam looked at her and asked, "Aren't we going to wait for Paul?"

Everyone else in the room was waiting for the answer as well. Bella sighed and asked, "Can I speak freely Sam?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue, "As soon as Paul knows about my lil guy, and I figure out if I'm giving birth to a lil _guy _or a_ wolf _cub I am going to go back home, put my feet up, and pass the fuck out. Now can we get this show on the road?"

Sam looked shocked at her words but started to speak anyways.

Outside the house Paul was walking towards Emily's back door, and in the process not seeing Bella's truck; wondering why he was so jittery. It's like someone had stuck a bunch of bugs in his skin, he just couldn't stay still.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead before yanking open the door and yelling, "You fuckers had better not have started eating without-"

Paul could only stare at the hallucination in front of him. She had been in his dreams since Sam had made him send her away. Now she was standing in front of him. He was dumbstruck and still hadn't moved.

Bella lifted up her head to look Paul in the eye. Everyone gasped at the same time, and Bella looked around for the problem. Not finding anything she looked back at Paul to see him looking at her with a fierce adoration in his eyes.

Bella steeled her heart to that look and ignored the pull she felt towards Paul. She knew she couldn't go down that road again. Her and her lil guy couldn't take it.

Paul seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and stared towards Bella. Seeing this she put a hand to stop him and wrapped her other one around her stomach protectively. That action brought Paul's gaze down to her belly and his eyes widened. He looked so crushed and whispered,

"That day… you had to tell me… mine?"

While no one else could understand Paul, Bella nodded her head.

Paul dropped down to his knees and began to cry. With his head in his hands he just kept whispering, "I didn't know. I didn't know, I didn't know."

Bella, with tears rolling her face, looked towards Sam and said, "I'll call you so we can finish this conversation at a different time." With one final look at Paul she walked out the door and drove home.

Opening her front door and seeing her father on the couch she looked at him and said, "Don't let him in okay?"

Charlie could do nothing but nod as he watched a shell of his daughter walk up the stairs.

Bella showered and laid down trying to ignore the pounding on the door.

Right before she fell asleep she grabbed her stomach and whispered, "I love you. Never doubt that."


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Sorry this isn't very long. My muse disappeared on me for a while without a goodbye, and this was all I could really put in this chapter because it's not quite time for the talk yet. But stick with me, should be in the next chapter or so. As always; thanks for reading& please leave a review.**

Chapter 5:

**Patience is a virtue … to bad Paul isn't very virtuous. **

Bella woke up and found that for the first time in a long time she was comfortable. She went to snuggle into her blankets when she noticed the hand on her stomach. A hand that was not hers. A very male hand. Bella sat up and sighed as she saw Paul's sleeping face.

She should have known he wouldn't forget about the rope ladder that was hidden in the bushes for when he wanted to see her when she was grounded. She shook him awake and waited for him to realize where he was before she spoke.

"I'm going to take a shower Paul. Don't be here when I get back."

Paul grabbed her wrist lightly and turned her to face him. The look on his face alone made Bella want to cry. It was one of pure anguish. Bella spoke before he had the chance to,

"What do you want me to say Paul? You told me to leave, to go away. You crushed me that day, with the words you spoke so carelessly. Why can't you understand why I'm treating you so harshly? Did you think that I would just forget about what you said? That now that your acting all lovey-dovey I'll forget about it? You are insane. I'm going to take a shower now Paul, don't be here when I get back."

With that Bella walked into her bathroom. She waited until she heard his footsteps clear the steps that she broke down crying.

She should have waited until she heard the front door close. Paul bounded back up the stairs at the sounds of his imprints sobs, and had her in his arms in a second. Bella weakly tried to push him away before she gave up and just sunk into his chest.

She felt at home. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Paul's fingers.

"You don't have to say, or feel, anything right now. Just accept?" Paul meant to sound firm but it came out as more of a question.

Bella just nodded her head and weakly put her hand on his shoulder. Her emotions were going hay-wire and she was worn out. Paul picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

The second time Bella woke up it was to quite whispers of, "Daddy's here now, and he loves you baby."

She had silent tears running down her face when Paul looked up. He shakily smiled at her, waiting for her reaction. He got one word.

"Why?" Bella looked at him, trying to decipher the look on his face. Even knowing the legends were true didn't prepare her for what he said.

"The legends are real Bella; I am a protector of the tribe."

He looked down at her stomach, and she realized he was still drawing patterns on it.

"Things can't go back to the way they were. I'm going to live with Charlie for a while. Don't plan on us being together in any way, shape, or form before we sit down and discuss this; preferably without tears, vulgarity, and profanity."

Bella looked up at him waiting to see if he accepted her terms.

"I agree Bella, but I am a part of our baby's life. I want to go to all of your appointments, no matter how little. The Elders will probably want the baby born on the reservation, and I want to be there for that as well. I also want the lil guy and his momma coming to my house when they get discharged."

Bella didn't know what to say to that. For months she thought Paul wanted nothing to do with her and her child, now things were changing and she didn't know how to handle them.

"Let's just take this a day at a time Paul; we'll see how things go. Okay?"

Paul nodded at this and resumed drawing swirls around her belly button. He sighed and looked up at her.

"You need to know that I love you Bella; and that I never wanted you to leave."

Bella sighed and rolled across the bed, standing up on the floor.

"You never did know the meaning of wait Paul. Come on, blueberry pancakes still your favorite?"

Paul grinned from ear to ear, "Only when you make them."

This made Bella laugh as she made her way down the stairs to start repairing her life with the father of her child. She knew it would be bumpy, and that it would be hard; and though she would never admit it to Paul, she couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I have a lot going on at the moment and rest was much needed! A reviewer asked that I specify what pov I am writing when I change it; I would like to inform all my readers that this story is in third person. Meaning that I will not use personal pronouns (ie: I, me etc.) unless it is in a quote. Please review, they get the creative juices flowing! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6:

Surprise, surprise. Men are idiots.

Bella could only gape at Paul as he downed his fifth plate of pancakes. At this rate she was going to have to go to the store this afternoon so she had food for Charlie for dinner that evening. Paul looked up at her as he was wolfing down his pancakes and grinned at her.

"I missed you cooking Bella."

Cursing pregnancy hormones Bella turned to look out the kitchen sink so Paul wouldn't see her eyes well up, and asked him the question that had been on her mind since she woke up.

"Why are you here Paul?"

Bella missed the look of sadness that crossed his face as he struggled to explain.

"You know the legends are true Bella. I am a protector of the tribe. I am a werewolf. That's the only reason I pushed you away in the first place, I was dangerous and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hurt you."

Bella's knuckles were white she was gripping the counter so hard. Thoughts were running through her head and she struggled to find one she could voice. She couldn't believe he was making this about him, how he would feel.

"You didn't stop to think how I would feel if you just up and left me, without an explanation, or reason? How I would feel after you broke my heart and didn't even have the balls to look me in the eyes as you did it? I don't think you realize Paul, that you are no longer a necessity in my life, and that I can leave just as rapidly as you did."

Paul looked horrified at the thought of Bella and their child leaving. He stood up so fast the chair he was in knocked to the ground.

"You can't leave Bella, I finally have you. You can't leave."

Bella's heart softened at the broken look on his face, but her attitude didn't. She wanted him to hurt a fraction of what he put her through. She was about to retort when he said, with a note of desperation in his voice, "It isn't supposed to happen this way, why can't she feel it?"

His rambles continued and he looked as if he had no idea she was still in the room. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him what in the hell he was talking about Charlie burst into the kitchen.

"What's happening in here? I heard a loud noise."

The glare her father was sending to Paul made Bella feel better, it was good to know some people would always be there for you.

"Nothing Dad," Bella said in a short tone, "Paul was just leaving."

Paul looked at her, his eyes screaming that he would be back, before he walked out her back door. Bella sank into her chair as Charlie moved to stand behind her and rub her shoulders.

"New Dads can be stupid sweetheart. He's terrified, I promise you."

With that little piece of advice Charlie patted her back and made his way back upstairs. Bella looked down at her stomach lovingly and was shocked to see how big she'd gotten since she returned to Forks. She sighed and thought she needed to make a doctor's appointment. She grabbed Charlie's yellow pages out of the junk drawer and called Forks hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There must not be many pregnant women in Forks this year Bella thought as she pulled into the hospital's parking lot. The receptionist that answered her call had sounded a little desperate when she said Bella could come in around noon that day.

As Bella waited to be called back she was filling out the paper-work. The evil little single box was staring her in the face, daring her to check it. She sighed and did so as the nurse walked out and called her back.

She sat down in the chair cringing at the crinkling noise the paper made; she never was good with hospitals. She straightened up as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Swan?" Bella rolled her eyes at that. The waiting room was empty, who else would it be?

"Yes doctor and I would like to tell you now that there were some complications found regarding my baby's chromosomes, and that a specialist is looking into it, and it is nothing for you to worry about.

The doctor visibly relaxed when she said that.

"Very well Miss Swan, I am Dr. Mason and I am the OB/GYN here at Forks. I understand you are here today for an ultrasound?"

"Yes, I was hoping for one."

Bella was so excited that she would finally get to see her baby; she was having a hard time staying in the seat.

"Okay then. Lean back into the chair and roll up your shirt, the gel I put on your stomach will be a little cold."

Bella hissed as he rubbed the gel around with his wand, and then gasped as she saw the grainy picture come to life on the screen.

"Ah, it seems there is a reason you look farther along than you are. I see two fetuses. Let me see if I can tell you the genders."

Bella was crying she was so happy. Those were her baby's on the screen.

"Here's your little boy… and here, is you little girl."

One of each. She was having a little boy, and a little girl. Bella could barely nod and say thank you to the doctor as he wiped the gel off her stomach and told her she could pick up her pictures and make her next appointment at the front desk.

Bella picked up her pictures, beaming as she walked out. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her dad she was having twins.

As she pulled into her driveway she noted that Charlie's car was gone and figured he had gone down to Billy's for lunch. She walked up her stairs thinking she would have a nice hot shower before she cooked herself a snack.

Her shower was going to have to wait. On her window she found a sticky note.

_Bonfire _tonight_. Come. Please. _

_Paul_

**(Another) AN: If anyone can guess my Dr. Mason reference correctly (NOT for Edward) then I will PM you a sneak peek from the next chapter. HINT: think 70 bands. Good Luck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Kinda short but there was a high demand for more so… I figured I would get this puppy out. Review please!**

Chapter 7:

Decisions decisions

Bella sighed and decided to forgo her shower entirely and focus on her snack. As she made her way down the stairs Bella thought about whether she was going to go to the bonfire or not.

On one hand, she would get to see Paul again; which she wasn't sure if she was dreading it or happy about it.

On the other, Paul had said he wanted to know about their child's progress. Bella knew he would be hurt if he found out from someone else on the Rez that she was having twins. And if what he was saying is true, and he does want to be part of their children's lives; Bella knew she should keep their relationship civil, and not do anything to intentionally damage it.

Deciding it was time for her to put her big girl britches on, Bella stood to take her plate to the sink, and was surprised to see how late it was, about two hours before the bonfire. How long had she been sitting there looking at an empty plate?

Stepping out of the shower Bella walked over to her closet to choose an outfit and started crying when she realized that she couldn't even get her second trimester jeans over her belly. Shaking her head she grabbed her yoga pants and a funny tee her dad had bought her that says,

"Yea? I spent the day growing life. I win."

It made Bella tear up every time she looked at it. Throwing it on she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

As Bella out her truck in park she glanced over at the ultrasound pictures in the passenger seat and wondered if she was making the right choice. She loved Paul; he helped her create something that she loved beyond belief. But he hurt her, and she couldn't just let that go.

Bella shook those thoughts out of her head as she saw Jake approach her. When she saw his grin she couldn't help but smile back at him. Jacob's grin was one filled with happiness and relief. Although what the relief was about Bella had no idea.

Then he saw her shirt. Jacob was laughing so hard the whole bonfire turned to stare at them like they were crazy. Jacob couldn't speak between the laughter and the tears that were running down his face, so he just pointed to her shirt. Everyone got a chuckle out of it.

Bella was beet red and embarrassed out of her mind, but she couldn't help but chuckle as well. All laughter stopped however when she saw Paul approaching. The look on his face was filled with joy and amazement. Paul was glad she had come; he hadn't really expected her to. Bella was a stubborn thing when she wanted to be.

Paul stopped in front of her and just looked down into her face until finally Bella cleared her throat and asked Paul to walk her to her truck really quick. The happiness on Paul's face was quickly replaced with one of worry. Did she not plan on staying?

As Bella was walking to her truck, Paul trailing behind her, she couldn't help but doubt herself. Should she show him, or just tell him she was leaving and she would contact him when the time came?

Paul opened the door for her and gently helped her inside. As he was walking around to get in Bella grabbed the pictures and held them to her chest. When Paul got in the truck Bella didn't say anything. She just handed the pictures to him. It took awhile for Paul to understand the meaning of them, but Bella got a good laugh at watching him look at them from every angle, trying desperately to figure out why the pictures were so special to her. Bella could see the moment everything clicked in his brain.

Paul slowly turned his head to face Bella.

"Two?"

Bella smiled at the astonishment in his voice and nodded her head. Paul's grin got impossibly bigger as he hauled her into his lap and just held her. Part of Bella wanted to push him away, but the bigger part screamed for him to have this moment.

As he ran his fingers through her hair he asked Bella,

"Do you know the genders?"

"Yea, one boy and one girl. We can discuss names later but I'm thinking A names."

"Anything baby, any name you want."

Bella was moved by the way he was reverently looking between her and the photos. Paul then suddenly jumped out of the truck, taking her with him; and shouted for the entire bonfire to hear,

"This beautiful woman is giving me a handsome son and a precious daughter!"

He then set her down in the sand near the fire, made sure she had a blanket and was comfortable, and then proceeded to show everyone the ultrasound pictures asking if the person thought his angels were cute and cooing at how adorable they look.

It made Bella's eyes water. After all the excitement had settled down Paul came back to sit behind her, his front against her back.

"If my back wasn't hurting and you weren't so warm, you would _so _**not** be getting away with this right now."

Paul just smiled and laid his cheek against the top of her head. Bella felt Paul tense when Billy began to speak.

"Bella promise me you'll listen to the legend and think about it before you make any decisions."

Bella didn't like the commanding tone to his voice but could see how important it was to him and so she agreed.

Billy's voice was strong when he spoke,

"Today we are here to welcome three additions into the pack, but first I was asked to tell a legend to help explain why.

_Long ago when the wolf tribe was many, many of the wolves found they had trouble balancing their lives. They set forth on a spirit walk and asked the Great Spirit for guidance. When they returned the hunters were also coming back into the camp. The hunters had brought back three women from the neighboring tribe. The wolves that went on the spirit walk found themselves pulled to the women and when they looked into the women's eyes they felt drawn to them._

_A bond formed, one unrivaled in all of their histories. They had found their other-halves, their soul mates. They men now felt complete and found they could concentrate better, were better warriors, and were happy for the first time in a long time._

_These wolves had found their imprints. _

Imprinting is, simply put, when a wolf finds the person that balances the man completely."

Everyone was looking at Bella as if waiting for her to put the pieces together. Then it clicked in her brain. Something she had read about in her legend book a thousand times. A warrior finding their one true love, the person they cherished above all but their children. But it couldn't be… could it?

If she really was Paul's imprint, then why would he push her away in the first place? Bella decided the quickest way to find out was simply to ask.

She craned her head back to look at Paul, she knew the moment she looked into his eyes but forced the question out of her mouth anyway.

"I'm your imprint?"


End file.
